Out Of The Mouths Of Sparklings
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Eclipse discovers a new power and gets sent to an alternate dimension. Can she find a way back home? Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Eclipse, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime and Transformers (2007 movie) belong to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Out Of The Mouths Of Sparklings**

Eclipse crouched down, her gaze fixed on one of her favorite squeaky toy balls that her father had given her as a gift and she wagged her tail, her dragon wings ready to open up and give her some leverage as she then leapt into the air, but barely a second later, she found herself on top of her toy and she tumbled a bit, landing upside down. Blinking, she quickly righted herself and got back up on her bed, deciding to try to pounce on her ball again, but she also decided to pay careful attention to how she had ended up on the floor like that.

She jumped and again had the same result. She was on top of her toy, but managed to keep her balance this time. She then sensed a bit of energy that felt familiar, almost like the Groundbridge. The small femme perked up. "I can warp!" She exclaimed in surprise and began jumping around happily, immediately setting her mind to practice her new power.

She warped out of her room and continued warping down the hall for a bit before deciding to warp to the medbay to show her father her new ability. He'd be surprised and no doubt proud of her.

In the medbay, Ratchet and Wheeljack finished working on a portal device that would open up portals for them to teleport anywhere and not just use the Groundbridge. "This will be quite the achievement if it works, Doc," Wheeljack said.

Ratchet nodded in agreement as he finished connecting wires. "Alright, let's start it up," he said.

They turned it on and a portal opened just as Eclipse entered the medbay, having successfully warped there. "Daddy?" She called out.

A whirring sound occurred as the warping energy from her power mixed with the energy holding the portal opened and the portal started to close, creating a gust of wind. Ratchet turned and watched in horror as Eclipse tried to anchor her claws into the ground and keep herself close to the ground. "Eclipse!" He called out in worry.

"Daddy!" She cried out as the gust of wind became stronger and began pulling her to the portal.

"Eclipse, hang on!" Wheeljack cried out, quickly trying to close the portal, but it was taking longer than it should have. He continued working frantically. "Doc! I can't get the portal to close any faster than it is!"

Hearing this, Ratchet quickly anchored himself with one of his magnetic claws, but knew the same wouldn't work for Eclipse as she was partly organic. "Eclipse! Try coming towards me!" He called to her.

She struggled to keep herself anchored and get over to her father. "Daddy!" She cried out again.

Wheeljack noticed what Ratchet was attempting and moved toward him, grabbing onto a handle in the wall and grabbing Ratchet's hand in a firm grip. This gave the medic a bit more room to move closer to Eclipse, but he was still too far away to grab her to safety. "Eclipse! Hurry, sweetspark!" He called to her.

"Come on, kid! You can do it!" Wheeljack called out.

The small femme tried, but the gust of wind forced her wings open and blew her back, making her lose her grip before the portal sucked her in. "DADDY!" Eclipse screamed.

"ECLIPSE!" She heard her father scream out before the portal closed on that end and she was thrown forward, tumbling in the air before she suddenly began tumbling on dirt and lay there a moment until she heard plasma shots and the sounds of fighting. Jumping to her feet, she looked up and gasped.

Giant robots were fighting in an intense battle. As she hated fighting and wars, Eclipse quickly scampered behind a large rocky boulder, flattening herself and staying hidden. A plan that would have worked if a missile hadn't landed in front of her hiding place and exploded. Screaming, she threw herself back a bit and began crying. "DADDY! DADDY, HELP!"

* * *

Ironhide grunted as he stood beside Optimus. "Is this ever going to end?!" The black Autobot asked in frustration.

"Those humans back in town could really use our help!" Jazz said, knocking away some more missiles with his shield.

"DADDY! HELP ME! DADDY!"

As if someone hit the light switch, the Autobots froze as they recognized the cry to be that of a sparkling. The Decepticons heard it as well and Megatron held up a hand. "Hold your fire!" He commanded.

It became deadly quiet on the field as the cries of a sparkling reached their audio receptors. "Is that…a sparkling?" Blackout asked, his voice filled with shock.

Jazz looked at Optimus. "Hey, boss. That…sounded like…a sparkling," he said.

Longarm glanced around. "If it is, it must be hiding behind the boulders around us," he said.

Megatron had come to the same conclusion. "Men, cease fire for now. Find that sparkling before it gets hurt," he said, concern in his voice.

No one dared to argue as they all were hoping that the sparkling was alright. Ever since the war on their home planet had claimed the lives of some of the few femmes and sparklings, Megatron had ordered that any target be searched carefully and not attacked if femmes and sparklings were present. Now, they began earnestly searching for the sparkling that they had heard and was hiding, no doubt frightened by the fighting.

Barricade searched behind a large boulder and found something dark laying in the boulder's shadow. Scanning it, he almost jumped back in shock. "A sparkling," he said softly. "A half-organic one at that."

He waved his fellow Decepticons over and the Autobots noticed them all gathering behind a boulder. "I bet that's where that sparkling is," Ratchet said.

"If it is a sparkling we heard," Optimus said, his voice hopeful as they quickly went around another way, soon finding the 'Cons all standing around gazing at the small half-organic, half-Cybertronian sparkling that was curled up on the ground and shaking.

"It looks like what humans call a dragon, but it's definitely a sparkling," Ironhide said in a low voice.

"And it's scared to death," Jazz said sympathetically. Bumblebee stood by silently, nodding sadly.

Eclipse had curled up in a ball and was sobbing quietly for her father, so she didn't notice that the fighting had stopped and the Autobots and Decepticons of that universe were watching her until she hiccupped a bit and took a deep breath before she heard it was quiet and she opened her optics a bit, seeing them all gathered around her, watching her. Panic filled her as she jumped to her feet and her tail puffed out similarly to that of a frightened cat.

"Ratchet, can you see if she is injured?" She heard a familiar deep voice ask and she looked up at the red-and-blue bot who looked similar to her uncle Optimus, but his colors were not as solid as her uncles. She then saw the one called Ratchet come a bit closer and she crouched a bit lower to the ground in fear.

"Don't be frightened, young one," he said gently.

His gentle tone made her look up at him. "R-Ratchet?" She asked softly.

He nodded, but nothing could have prepared him for what she did next. Thinking he was her Ratchet, Eclipse launched herself at him and collided solidly into him, almost knocking him over. "Daddy, make the fighting stop," she pleaded, sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm scared. I just want to go home."

The yellow medic wasn't sure, but in his scan, he picked up a bit of transwarp energy, deducing that she must have been teleported from her dimension into theirs and from her clinging to him and calling him 'daddy', her father must have been an alternate of himself. The incident reminded him of the time a young boy had been teleported to their world from another dimension and had thought Optimus was his father.

Ratchet blinked as he felt the small femme sparkling cling to him tighter and he began gently rubbing her back. "Shh," he said soothingly, standing up and gently rocking her. No one else made a move as the medic comforted the sparkling in his arms.

Eclipse sniffled as she calmed down a bit and then noticed something. While this Ratchet wasn't her Ratchet, he had the same soothing tone of voice her father used to calm her down. She nuzzled his shoulder as she fully calmed down before turning her head to see the gathered 'Bots and 'Cons around her, spying Megatron standing not far away. Gently squirming so that Ratchet would put her down, she went over to the leader of the Decepticons. "Uncle Megatron, why are you fighting Uncle Optimus and his team?" She asked.

The warlord blinked in confusion and the others tried to make sense of what the child was asking. "What do you mean by saying I'm your uncle, little one?" Megatron asked, keeping his tone gentle so he wouldn't frighten her.

Now knowing that this indeed wasn't her uncle, but an alternate of him, she took a deep breath. "Most of the 'Cons back home are part of my family with the Autobots. They work together in peace," she said.

Hearing that, the 'Cons all had shocked looked while the Autobots had stunned looks mixed with a bit of hope. "Peace between our factions?" Ironhide asked in disbelief.

"She must be from a dimension where the war ended," Jazz said softly.

Optimus nodded at that as it made sense that the sparkling would be from a timeline where there was no war, which explained her questions and statements. They now watched as she jumped up on a rock as if it were a podium and glanced at them all.

"Why was there a war? I don't understand," Eclipse said. "We're all the same. We have sparks, emotions, and are born the same way."

Her view on the war stunned them all, something that would have seemed impossible, but she had just done so with her words and her next actions further stunned every mech on the field.

She went up to the Decepticons, going up to Megatron first and jumping up to hug him. He quickly caught her so that she didn't fall off of him and held her gently as she purred and nuzzled into him. This action caught him completely off guard and they all watched as Eclipse hugged each of them, still purring and nuzzling them. "You guys don't have to fight," she said, her voice proud. "We can all be a big family. I believe in you guys."

As she spoke, she gave them all her cutest face, something that seemed to have hypnotized the 'Cons while the Autobots watched in amazement. "Holy cow," Bumblebee said softly. "Is it just me, or did she just successfully startle the 'Cons into silence?"

"She did," Optimus said. "And it looks like her words are having quite the effect."

Eclipse suddenly stood in the middle of the 'Cons and got a serious look on her face that was absolutely adorable, but her next words proved she was serious. "Fighting is bad," she said. "And if you guys keep fighting, I'll make you go into a time out."

The Autobots, hearing this, found it difficult to not laugh aloud at the image of a small sparkling putting an adult Cybertronian into a time out. Just then, a portal beside them caught their attention and they turned to find some familiar faces. Optimus stepped forward. "Welcome, Optimus," he said.

The Primeverse Optimus blinked in shock at having come back to the Bayverse, but quickly recovered. "Hello to you as well, Optimus," he responded as his Ratchet and Megatron came out of the portal as well and were quickly filled in on the details of the timeline.

"An alternate timeline where there is still war?" Primeverse Megatron asked in disbelief.

"Yes," said Bayverse Ratchet.

"By the way, have you seen a small sparkling? She might be in her dragon form," Primeverse Ratchet asked.

Jazz smiled. "Your little girl is scolding our enemies right now," he said, indicating over to the gathered 'Cons. The newcomers turned their attention to it and saw what their fellow counterparts meant.

"I'll also copy my daddy and smack you all with a wrench," she said firmly, pulling one of her father's wrenches out from somewhere in her armor and waving it around. Bayverse Ratchet let out a chuckle.

"Looks like she takes after her father," he said to his counterpart in amusement.

Primeverse Ratchet had to smile. "Yeah, she does a lot of the time," he admitted.

After a bit, the Decepticons left, still trying to figure out how a sparkling had efficiently stunned them into retreat while the Autobots watched. Jazz smiled. "This is one I'll definitely remember," he said as he had recorded it.

"No doubt you recorded it?" Ironhide asked.

"You know it," Jazz answered.

Eclipse, who had turned to walk back towards them, stopped and a squeal escaped her when she saw her uncles and father there too. "Daddy! Uncle Optimus! Uncle Megatron!" She cried out and ran so fast she was practically a black blur. Her father had little time to brace himself as she tackled him to the ground, smothering him with cuddles and cute Night Fury kisses.

The orange-and-white medic just hugged her close. "Are you alright, sweetspark?" He asked.

"I'm okay, Daddy," she said, nuzzling him before gently squirming to be let go and tackling Optimus next, who caught her and managed to keep his balance as he received both cuddles and kisses from her.

"You didn't get injured, did you, Eclipse?" He asked in concern.

She shook her head. "The fighting stopped suddenly and they didn't fight when they saw me," she said.

Bayverse Optimus stepped in to explain. "We heard her cries and stopped fighting for fear she would get injured and our enemies also ceased firing," he said. "It's been a long time since any of us had seen a sparkling."

Primeverse Megatron began chuckling as he was Eclipse's next target and he tickled her stomach a little to make her laugh as she snuggled into his arms. "It seems you effectively stopped a fight, little one," he said. "I doubt those Decepticons will forget your words."

"Maybe they'll stop fighting for good and make peace with the 'Bots," Eclipse said hopefully.

"That would actually be nice for a change," Jazz said in agreement.

The Primeverse visitors soon bid their counterparts farewell and took the portal back home. Wheeljack, who was waiting in the medbay, was relieved to see Eclipse was safe and caught her when she launched herself at him and hugged him. "Kid, you gave your dad and I spark attacks when the portal closed with you in it," he said. He then looked curious. "By the way, how did you end up between the machine and the portal like that all of a sudden?"

She grinned. "Watch this!" She said excitedly and jumped from her uncle's arms, teleporting and landing on Ratchet's shoulders, making him jump in surprise before she teleported again, this time, landing on the medbay table. "I can warp wherever I want to!"

Her excitement managed to break them out of their shock. "A new power," Ratchet said as he picked up his daughter. "Well, looks like we better add lessons about warping to your day soon."

She nodded before yawning and laying her head down on his shoulder, snuggling against him before her eyes closed and she fell asleep, making them all chuckle. "She's had quite a day," Megatron said.

The others nodded as Eclipse continued sleeping peacefully, clinging to her father as she slipped into the land of dreams.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
